


Skyrocketing Away

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Relationships, Underage Smoking, re: john and god, references to terrible parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luc raised an eyebrow. “How about—if at least two really well known universities accept you, I’ll quit smoking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrocketing Away

“Dad thinks I’m not going to apply to college.”

Lucifer lit a cigarette and said nothing.

Sam slid off his seat on the bleachers to pace, agitation creeping up his limbs. “It’s like it never even crossed his mind! He’s going to be furious—”

“Where are you going to apply?”

Sam stopped mid step and flopped back down. “I don’t know.”

“You should go.” Luc leaned back to blow the smoke away from Sam. “I bet you could make full ride.”

Sam snorted.

“I’m serious.”

“Sure,” Sam said. “Right about when you give up smoking.”

Luc raised an eyebrow. “How about—if at least two really well known universities accept you, I’ll quit.”

“See? You don’t think I can.”

“Oh, no, I think you will,” Luc disagreed. “I’m just giving you the incentive.” He stood and swung his backpack up. “My dad will kill me if I get home any later, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bye.” Sam watched him walk away. Funny how Luc hadn’t even bothered to try and tell him that his dad wouldn’t be angry.

 

* * *

 

“I applied.”

Luc smiled. Sam hadn’t seen him look genuinely pleased by something in a while.

“Where to?”

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets, uncomfortable. “Why?”

“I’m curious.” Luc was being deliberately casual. Sam could tell by now.

“Uh.” He dropped his gaze to his feet and frowned at the fraying edge of his tennis shoes. “KU.”

“And?”

Sam could feel miserable, anxious heat creep up into his face. “UC Berkley,” he muttered. “Stanford, too. A few other state universities.”

When he risked a glance back up, Luc was starting to smile in that odd way he had, hands shoved in his pockets to fend off the cold and the edges of his mouth turning up. “Guess I’d better start chain smoking to make up for the withdrawals.”

“Shut up, Lucifer,” Sam grumbled, and reached out to shove his shoulder. Luc, being Luc, was too quick.

He squeezed Sam’s wrist for a second before letting go. “I think you’ll manage it.”

And he really did think so. Sam could see it in his face.

“You always think that,” Sam argued half-heartedly, and flopped down onto the grass next to the bleachers. “What about you?”

“What about me what?” Luc joined him.

“Are you applying anywhere?”

He wasn’t looking, but he could sense Lucifer’s shrug. “College never really appealed to me.” 

"But—" Sam stopped himself and reworded. "I thought you wanted to get out of Kansas?" 

"Yeah," Luc agreed, "but you may have noticed that structured education and I don’t really get along." 

Sam looked sideways at him. “You’d better still do academic stuff, though. You’re scary smart.” 

Luc hid a pleased smile behind his lighter. 

"You could…" Sam took a breath and gathered up the courage to continue. "You could come with me even if you’re not planning on attending school. Get out of here, go to California or wherever." 

Luc’s head snapped up. He stared at Sam. 

"You don’t have to, obviously," Sam hurried on. "I mean, I have to live in the dorms at first, and I’ll be busy a lot. If you have other plans—"

"I’d love to." 

Sam’s words stopped short. 

"Seriously?" he asked. 

Luc grinned his shark’s grin, but his eyes were lit with his delight. “I would  _love_  to go with you,” he repeated. 

Sam laughed out his relief. “Well—well good. I want you to come.” 

Luc, still smiling, stubbed out his cigarette. “You just wait,” he said. “I’m only a few months away from having to give these up entirely.” 

"Sure," Sam said, shaking his head, but he was wrong. Luc quit smoking when Sam got his Stanford acceptance letter, and like promised, moved across country with Sam. And they were happy. 


End file.
